Insensível
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: SongFic para o SnapeFest2006. Snape reflete seu relacionamento e por que algumas pessoas são feitas para o amor e felicidade, enquanto outras não!


Titulo: Insensível

Song-fic/ One-shot (nunca sei a diferença entre as duas?)

Baseada na Musica "Insensível" do Titãs.

Autora: Sheyla Snape

Beta: Gabrielle Briant

Shipper: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

Censura: Livre.

Gênero: Drama.

Spoillers: pós HBP. Se você não leu o livro, não leia, ok? Mas duvido q você não saiba quem matou e quem morreu! Rss...

Resumo: Song-Fic rapidinha e sem grandes pretensões. Snape reflete seu relacionamento e por que algumas pessoas são feitas para o amor e felicidade, enquanto outras não!

Disclaimer: Todos já sabem, mas não custa repetir. HP E CIA NÃO ME PERTENCEM! Por essas e outras que NUNCA MAIS deixo os manuscritos das minhas idéias jogados por ai. Foi assim que perdi HP, Senhor dos Anéis e uma porção de outras coisas. Então é tudo aqui é da Tia JK e eu só posso brincar um pouco com os personagens. Claro, sem fins lucrativos e só por diversão mesmo!

Agradecimentos: A minha Mana-beta-comensal Gaby por betar mais essa fic (aos 47min do segundo tempo) VALEU MANAA! Xêru procê!

Esta fic foi escrita em resposta ao SnapeFest 4 de 2006.

**Insensível.**

**Até‚ parece loucura **

**Não sei explicar **

**é a verdade mais pura **

**Eu não consigo amar.**

Sentado em um bar trouxa ele apenas encarava a mesa em madeira envelhecida. A cor parecendo mais disforme do que realmente era e só então ele percebeu que via tudo através do próprio copo onde restava pouco mais de um gole de uísque. Lentamente ele ergueu-o e saboreou, um tanto agradecido, o amargo líquido descer e queimar sua garganta.

Aquela era a milésima vez que eles brigavam. E sempre pelo mesmo motivo.

**Meu bem me desculpe **

**Não quis te ferir **

**Mas dizer a verdade **

**é melhor que mentir**

Ele tentou. Seria impossível imaginar algo assim... Severus Snape tentando não ser sarcástico, irônico, chato, mal-humorado e porque não dizer... implicante com alguém, mas tudo tem um limite. TUDO! E aquele maldito Potter o fez chegar ao máximo de sua paciência quando, mais uma vez, insinuou que fora um covarde em matar Dumbledore. Que jamais acreditaria na inocência dele, e, principalmente, que nunca aceitaria o seu namoro.

_"Nunca precisei da aprovação de ninguém na minha vida. O que o fez pensar que aceitaria a dele?"_

**Insensível, insensível. **

**Você diz, Impossível.**

**Fazer você feliz!**

E mesmo depois de tantas vezes agüentar insultos diretos e indiretos, piadinhas e todo o tipo de insinuação sobre sua integridade mental, sobre a possibilidade de uso de alguma poção ou até mesmo uma maldição império, ele se manteve firme. Por amor? Carinho? Necessidade? A essa altura, depois de tudo o que passou, ele não saberia dizer. Talvez simplesmente pela tentativa de se dar uma chance. Uma oportunidade de viver uma vida diferente da que teve até então. E quem sabe ter uma família de verdade. Uma esposa, filhos...

_"Quem é o insensível aqui Hermione? Eu fiz tudo ao meu alcance. Tentei, contra minha própria natureza, ser o tipo de homem que você esperava que eu era, ou que você merecia ter? Agora não sei mais. Mas no fim de tudo VOCÊ é que mostrou-se insensível aos meus esforços. Aceitando sempre a opinão dos seus amigos a minha"_

**Às vezes você esquece **

**O que eu finjo esquecer **

**Mas pra mim difícil **

**Não consigo entender**

Ainda absorto em pensamentos. Mergulhado no estranho contraste da madeira envelhecida da mesa e o tom âmbar da bebida em seu copo ele não percebeu a mulher que entrava no bar. Parecendo aflita e observando todo o ambiente, como se procurasse algo... ou alguém. Até que finalmente ela pareceu encontrar o objeto se sua angústia e, apressada, dirigiu-se até onde ele estava.

Parando à sua frente. Os olhos Castanhos brilhando, rasos de lágrimas que pareciam não querer secar desde que ele a deixou algumas horas atrás.

_"Ela acha que desta vez vou ceder. Que desta vez vou aceitar suas desculpas. Deixar meu coração derreter junto com suas lágrimas e esquecer tudo. Usar uma poção reformuladora e pronto! Não minha querida... não dessa vez"_

**Entre outras pessoas é tão natural **

**Por que ser que comigo**

**Não pode ser igual**

A cena chamou a atenção dos trouxas presentes. Um homem alto olhando friamente para uma mulher tão bela e desesperada por atenção. Ela pedia desculpas por algo que fizera. Por uma atitude impensada e dava razão ao homem que apenas lhe lançava um olhar de desprezo. Como se ela não estivesse lá. Quase arrancando palavras de revolta daqueles que assistiam a tudo.

_"Eu queria minha doce Hermione. Eu realmente queria continuar com nosso amor. Mas parece-me que pessoas como eu não foram feitas para saborear o que para outras é tão fácil e natural"._

**Insensível, insensível. **

**Você diz, Impossível.**

**Fazer você feliz!**

Apesar da cena tocante, da linda mulher sentada aos prantos na frente daquele homem frio, a musica recomeça. As pessoas voltavam suas atenções para suas vidas medíocres e esqueceram de descobrir o desfecho da discussão quando ela finalmente parou de acusá-lo e admitiu a própria culpa.

_"Quem é o insensível agora? Finalmente você percebeu minha querida. Pena que tarde demais para nós dois!"_

**Não fui eu,**

**Não foi você quem escolheu **

**Viver neste mundo, tão frio.**

De repente a jovem levantou-se. Corajosamente enxugou as lágrimas que agora pararam. Virou-se de costas ao seu acompanhante e deixou o bar. Sem nunca olhar para trás. Sem derramar uma lágrima adicional. E curiosamente o ambiente pareceu esfriar.

_"Nunca pensei que me sentiria assim novamente. Nem a temporada que estive em Azkaban me deixou com tanto frio"_

**Insensível, insensível. **

**Você diz, Impossível.**

**Fazer você feliz!**

**Às vezes você esquece...**

_"Definitivamente a vida a dois sempre é difícil. Como duas pessoas tão diferentes como nós conseguimos conviver juntos por tanto tempo? E eu me pergunto como começamos tudo aquilo. Quem, ou o que, nos deu forças para levar adiante tal insanidade?"_

Então o único espectador da cena entre o estranho casal percebeu a mão levantada do homem em direção ao Barman. Logo outra grande dose de uísque foi depositada na mesa e o homem alto e de cabelos compridos voltou a encarar a mesa. Absorto em pensamentos. Talvez buscando na memória algo que o levasse a bons lugares dentro de sua mente. Ou simplesmente buscando uma razão para não se levantar e ir atrás da bela mulher que ele deixou sair do bar.

Fim.

NA: Hummm... Será que eu o deixo quietinho nesse bar ou dou uma de atrevidinha e me aproximo pra... Consolar um coração partido? Rsss... Por favor, desculpem por qq erro maior nessa fic. Ela saiu de repente e na correria mandei para o fest. Espero que tenham gostado! BJUS!


End file.
